Lucky Number Seven
by Thoughtless7
Summary: A series of seven unrelated one shots about the favorite couplings of Harvest Moon. First reviewers get to suggest a couple. Ch1: PlayerJamie. SOON: Ch2: PlayerLeai Ch3: JamieDia Ch4: KaiKaren Ch5: GrayKaren Ch6: PlayerKaren Ch7: PlayerSteiner


**A/N: **Welcome, one and all, to the first chapter of my seven unrelated one-shots. I like Harvest Moon. I like the number seven. So I decided to make this so I could combine them!

All this is, basically, is one-shots about couples, the number seven appearing somewhere. It can be as irrelevant as a T-shirt or important as only seven days to live, but it's there. **People, I update this when someone gives me a couple to work with. That chapter will be dedicated to the reviewer.**

First up, we've got Player/Jamie. I know some people like different genders, so I gave no specifics on sexes. The player's name is Chris, which is androgynous, but they're mostly referred to as 'they' because everyone has different preferences to names. (Personally, I use Wendy and Jack.) So, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Day 1**

Spring 2. Monday. Two years ago today. The goddess was stone. I got my ranch. Since then, notes were not coming easily. I had only about twenty-two. But I was making progress. So there was no reason for the Sprites to reveal themselves to that...that...that _stupid _new rancher.

"Annoying idiot," I mutter as I milk Moomoo.

Speak of the devil. The rookie was leaning over my outer fence, about twenty or so feet away. I feel those annoying big eyes on my back, and I wish they'd get the hell off my property. But they stay there, glancing around _my _farm, not tending to their own. Irresponsible, annoying idiot.

"Jamie, right...?" they ask in this little, shy voice. Get some back bone, I hiss under my breath. I hope they leave. Leave me alone.

"You must be a good farmer. It looks like a great farm."

Obviously. Flattery will do you no good, idiot.

"If we work together, I'm sure the goddess will be restored very qui-"

"I have no intention of helping you; now get out of my farm."

Silence. But they're still there.

"I'm glad to meet you... I'm Chris."

No sarcasm. No disgust. Just that same shy little voice. Ugh.

**

* * *

Day 2**

They're back. Which is irritating.

"Hey there," they coo as my dog allows the idiot to stroke him. That's weird. My dog is not very social.

"Do you have a reason for being here?" I'm still milking my cow. Still not facing the idiot.

"No real reason, I guess." They stroke my dog under his chin.

"Then get out."

No response. But they're scratching my dog behind his ears. No intention of leaving. I finally look up to glare at them, but they have this calm little smile, still pretty shy.

"What are you staring at?!" I bark.

"Your animals and your dog really love you," they say shyly, kindly. "And when animals like you easily, it means you're a caring person. A good person."

"Would you leave already?!" I yell.

They get up. And they still smile. "Thanks for talking with me." They give a little bow, and their voice is genuine.

**

* * *

Day 3**

_Why _are they back again?

"Do you like spring, Jamie?" they ask. They're now leaning on my fence, facing the sky, curiosity in their voice. But I don't answer. Just tend to my crops.

"I think spring is one of my favorite seasons. It's so fresh. A time to just...just begin again. It's nice."

I still don't answer.

"I'm meeting more people. There's Ellen, Blue, Alex, Maria...this town has a lot of people. It's a little overwhelming."

Exactly why I stay to myself. You should try it...idiot.

"But they're all nice."

Hmph.

"You were my first friend, though."

"Excuse me?" I demand.

"You were my first friend." They repeat, and smile.

"Who says you're my friend?" I hiss.

"I do, of course."

"Well, you're not."

"Then...I'd like to be."

"_Why?!" _I demand.

"Because you're a good person."

And when I stay silent, they finally stand straight and leave. I go back to tending my crops.

**

* * *

Day 4**

I would like to know what deity power keeps them coming. It can't be the Harvest Goddess, of course; she's stone, but _why_ do they insist on visiting me? _Why_ haven't they given up, and stayed away?

"Being a farmer is hard, but it's pretty fun, don't you think?"

I snarl. "I do it because the Harvest Goddess and animals don't annoy me as much as people."

They smile. "I like animals. I'm saving up for a chicken coop. Then I'll get a barn for cows, sheep, and a horse."

I glare. They falter.

"...What?" they ask timidly.

I laugh a contemtptous laugh. "You can't be serious. You're _actually _trying to do this. What a laugh. You certainly won't ever be as good a farmer as me."

"I may never be," they say, and I raise an eyebrow, "but I want to help the Harvest Goddess any way I can. Besides...I like everyone here in Flower Bud. You're all so nice."

I stare at them indignantly. They read my thoughts and laugh lightly.

"Hey; stop looking at me like that. I already told you. I think you're a good person. A great person, actually. I mean, look at how much your animals love you."

I'm still speechless, and they grin. "I have to go," they say. "It was great talking with you though, Jamie."

When they're gone, I close my gaping mouth and realize I'm warm. Red. _Blushing. _I curse under my breath. No more speaking with the enemy. Even if they're almost...tolerable. Almost.

**

* * *

Day 5**

They don't come today. I keep lying to myself and saying I wouldn't care if they died. Truth is, I think I'm almost worried. _Worried!_ But I don't go over to their farm. I don't do and reassure my gut, because my mind still says I don't _have _a feeling in my gut.

**

* * *

Day 6**

They come over today. I'm tempted to ask where they were yesterday, but I don't. I just keep milking my cow until they say in this scared little voice, "My dog's sick."

I look up, and they look tired. Like they were up all night the day before. I go back to milking. "I don't care."

"I think it's kind of serious," they say in an extremely small voice. "I...I gave it medicine yesterday, and stayed with it, but it needs more. I can't afford more medicine."

I snarl. "What do you want me to do about it?" I say.

"Please...Jamie...by the end of the week I could pay you back..."

Indignantly, I say, "I will _not _loan you medicine!"

"With interest!"

"No!"

"Please! I know...I know you're not fond of me...I know you see me as a rival...as an _enemy..._but just once, please, please...I won't ask you for anything again...if you give me this...as a _friend..._"

My mind tells me to scream, "I'm _not _you're friend!!" but my mouth just won't work.

"Think of the poor dog...you _love _animals..."

And...I act like an idiot. I point to my barn. "It's in there...now leave me alone."

They rush in, then rush out, but before they leave, they just give me the warmest, kindest smile and mutter, "Thank you...Jamie..."

_It's for the dog, _I tell myself.

**

* * *

Day 7**

Part of me wishes they'd just leave me alone, but part of me has grown accustomed, already, to their face. In one way, it absolutely disgusts me. In another...I don't know.

When the come, they've got this serene kind of smile on their face, staring directly at me. I turn immediately away.

"I want extra for that medicine. You better be damned happy I even loaned it to you, idiot. One of my animals could've been sick. I could've needed--"

And I'm speechless, because they give me this sweet, grateful kiss on my cheek. "See? I was right. You _are_ a good person. Thank you so much, Jamie."

I act furious at them, but they still have that grin on their face. And deep down, _really _deep down, I admit...I'm smiling.

* * *

Kind of pointless, but I couldn't resist. Review, and give me couples to work with! 


End file.
